Sweeter than a cherry pie
by Asit Sparkle
Summary: Rated K for adult themes and implications. Ships/Pairings: none. Spoilers: none. AU/other: a little sketch I thought up when I got bored, based on an omeagle rp. Also they are allowed to be casual because of reasons. Because I am too lazy to edit it now Lets assume Loki is more casual around his brother, particularly during 'sensitive' issues so he gets a little flustered.


"Thor!" Loki jumped behind a chair. "When I said don't come in…"

"Do not be bashful." Thor beamed. "We used to bathe together as children."

"Thor! I am a fully grown man!" Loki growled.

"I have the same parts you do, there is nothing that will surprise me." He rolls his eyes. Loki looks at him sternly.

"Yes, but I would still like some privacy."

Thor turns away. "Very well. I do not know why you care though."

"…Can you just leave…. Just for a sec?" Loki asks awkwardly.

Thor whines. "Loki… I am not facing you anymore, what difference does it make?"

"Dude… privacy…" He sighs when Thor doesn't move. "DON'T look."

"I'm not!" He throws his hands up. Keeping his eyes on Thor he dashes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"You can turn around now!" Loki shouts through the door. Thor turns to find the room empty.

"Where did yo-" He sighs. "Why are you walking around nude anyway?"

"I wasn't! I was getting dressed!"

"Then why are your clothes in the _bathroom_ while you were out here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm… I have an explanation…"

"I'm waiting with bated breath." He says dryly.

"Ummm… the reason is… umm… I… put… them there." He facepalms at himself.

Thor has a light bulb moment. "Loki, what _exactly_ were you doing just now?"

"Ummm… nothing?"

Thor grins evilly. "You were, weren't you? We are both adults, brother, there is no need to be ashamed."

Loki fakes innocence. "I was what?"

"Do not play coy with me. You were…" He pauses, choosing his words carefully. "… Pleasuring yourself." He cringes.

Loki winces. "No, no, Thor, I wasn't, I was showering."

"You aren't wet."

"Yeah, I used a towel." He snorts slightly.

"I do not believe you, but, no matter! I do not judge you for it brother."

"I wasn't!"

"What I don't understand is why you would resort to that when there are any number of lovely maidens you could take to

bed." He shrugs.

Loki winces. "Dude. I wasn't! I have no need of a maiden…"

"I know you are more preoccupied with your studies, but we all have needs, it would be silly to deny yourself- Are you doing it _again_ in there? Have you dressed yet?"

"DUDE! Even if I were, I would NOT do it now!"

"Well, what's taking you so long?'

"… that's complicated…"

"… You only need to get dressed, how complicated could that possibly be?"

"Well… certain matters… have… _arisen_… which means I can't come out right now…"

Thor's brows knitted together. "What on Asgard are you talking about?"

"… Don't ask."

"I _am _asking, what the Hel Loki?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"Obviously I do, since I am asking, you are trying my patience."

"Think about what I said in a more… literal way."

Thor laughs. "So you _were_. Shall I produce a maiden _for _you?"

"No, I wasn't… and no, I said matters had arisen not that I- never mind."

"I had assumed you were talking of your…" He cringes "arousal. If you mean to take care of it yourself I will leave, but I highly recommend you seek out a maiden."

Loki blinks. "Did you have to phrase it like that? And I do not require a maiden!"

"Shall I leave then? Or will this be…" He sniggers. "Quick?"

"Thor! Seriously, I am not doing THAT, okay?"

"Well what _are_ you doing? Just staring at it? I promise that will not make it go away!"

"… It might."

"It won't, just deal with it so you can get out here."

"I will be out later, I'll find you then!"

Thor whined. ""Can't I just wait?" He flops on Loki's bed. "I'll just have a nap or something."

"… Oh my Gods, I am coming out." He brushed himself down and walks out, keeping out of Thor's direct line of sight, just in case. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." He stifles laughter. "Obviously you've been busy doing _other_ things."

Loki shoots Thor a glare. "Thor I will have you know, this was not my intention, and I have no intention of dealing with it, _that_ way."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I had almost got rid of the problem until you cam- interrupted me, not that I was-" he sighed.

He throws back his head and laughs. "I knew it! I don't know why you shun _my_ methods of dealing with it, but each to his own I suppose."

"I don't- I wasn't- I just- Oh come on! I was ignoring it until you came in."

"I admire your strength! How can you just ignore it? Wait… Have you _never_…." He raises his eyebrows.

"Never what?"

"Never… pleasured yourself…" He stared at the ceiling. "You seem really uncomfortable with the idea."

"I… understand the theory…" Thor sits up fully, staring at Loki.

"Really? You've never done it? Brother, you are a pariah of discipline!"

"I- uh- well," He shrugs "Thanks?"

"I mean, I recommended finding a maiden instead, but you cannot have bedded one each and every time… LOKI! You're a virgin!"

"Uh…" he rubs the back of his neck. "No? Don't be silly, of course not."

"Now, see… why don't I believe you?" He narrows his eyes.

Loki averts his gaze. "There was- uh- that chick from… uh-"

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" His eyes are wide.

"…maybe."

"How? How could you have _possibly_ remained a virgin?"

"I- just… did?"

Thor jumps off the bed and strides over to Loki, slinging his arm around Loki's shoulders. "Don't you worry, I'll help you find a maiden you like!"

"I'm fine, thanks…" He backed off quickly.

Thor pouts. "But I'm your big brother, it's practically my job." And with that he pulled Loki out the door, somehow, Loki knew Thor wasn't gonna give up until Loki found his dream girl, or at least gained enough experience to find her himself, Loki sighed, it was gonna be a long night…


End file.
